


Limitless Power

by CacaoNibs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Shota, Shotacon, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacaoNibs/pseuds/CacaoNibs
Summary: As the Winchesters are looking for the archangel Gabriel to open a rift to Apocalypse world, they stumble upon a case involving Oliver, an 11 year-old boy who has the misfortune of finding himself in the middle of Naomi's plans to keep Heaven running with just a handful of angels left.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Child Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Child Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Child Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Limitless Power

Under a cheerful morning sun, a young boy of 11 with black hair and amber eyes was running around a playground next to a lake. He caught a football and grinned, shaking off some long hair locks that fell over his eyes and temporarily draped his pale cheekbones. “Good one, Matty!” He says to a younger child, a blond boy of 8. 

“Ollie!” A man from a nearby picnic table called out.

“Yes, dad?” the black haired boy immediately answered. He used the long sleeve of his gray jacket to wipe some sweat off his brow. It was a chilly morning but he had already unzipped his outer garment from all the running around, revealing his black and green striped polo shirt underneath. There was nothing he could do about his jeans, they were already slightly muddy and collecting sweat from within.

“The bushes near your cousin are thorny, be careful, throw the ball over there.” The man said pointing at a clear grassy area the blond boy could move in more freely. He was surrounded by two smiling women and another man.

“Sure, dad! Matty… time to run!” he chuckled as he threw the ball and made his younger cousin sprint for any hopes of catching it. 

All of a sudden, a shadow was cast over the playground. Storm clouds gathered above the few families gathered there, thunder cracked around the swirling mass in the sky. 

“The hell?” The man said. “Didn’t you say the weather would be nice today, Tom?”

“I did, so did the weatherman and the weather app, see? 0% chance of rain.” The other man showed him.

“Can’t trust any forecasts these days with this freak weather.” One of the women said. “Come on, boys! Get under this umbrella before it starts pouring!”

Visibly disappointed, the two kids headed toward their families, as did the scattered few unrelated children around. 

Ollie winced and stopped walking, something burned on his right shoulder. Confused, he looked around to see if the rapid winds hadn’t blown an angry hornet at him, but the pain got worse, this time on his belly. “OOOOWWW!” He howled and knelt. 

“Something wrong Ollie?!” His father asked.

“Yeah!… something! Something burns!” He said while wailing. Mysterious symbols began glowing through his clothes, on his stomach, his thighs, his back, chest… everywhere. Their blue energy started to disintegrate the fabric. 

“Ollie! I’m coming Ollie!” his father yelled as he stood up and ran toward the kneeling child. A lightning bolt struck him, leaving him as a steaming mass of charcoal. 

“Greg!” one woman shrieked.

“Dad!” Ollie wailed through the pain. 

Everyone else was paralyzed with shock.

The boy’s clothes had fully turned to dust, leaving him naked and fully displaying the blue symbols on his tender skin. Some force lifted him upward, arms by his sides and his head tilted toward the revolving clouds above. His feet left the ground, levitating several inches. He was in too much terror to feel embarrassment over his tiny package being seen by the shocked crowd. Then it started raining, thick red liquid. 

More lightning struck, killing everyone around one by one, too fast to let anyone escape. With Ollie’s head being held looking at the clouds by an invisible hand, he missed the moment where his entire family was turned to ash. A pillar of white light descended from the swirling clouds and made his symbols radiate (and burn) that much brighter. 

He screamed for what seemed hours but in reality had been only a minute. He was then dropped onto the steaming ground, naked and disoriented. “Mom? Dad? Matty!” He cried out, panting and in tears. He stood with a lot of effort and barely maintained his balance. There was no one around, only piles of charcoal left on the ground. He didn’t want to believe it but he was smart enough to know what had happened. He wept as he walked to the charred picnic table. The symbols on his skin had stopped glowing, and by then they were only scars. 

He knelt next to the table with the blackened skeletons. “Noooo...” he whimpered. 

Then a black SUV pulled up near him, and several men in suits jumped out, charging at him. He gasped and tried to back away but he was in no position to run. 

~~

Dean Winchester joined his brother, Sam at their bunker’s kitchen. He served himself a cup of coffee while Sam was busy reading his laptop, with an empty mug and plate by his side. 

“Morning, you been up all night?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, what Cass said about Heaven, it… kept me awake. So I’ve been looking everywhere for clues about Gabriel, but I mean… he just so happens to be the archangel with the most experience at staying off the radar.”

Dean took a sip of his coffee mug. “Yeah, that sucks. Have you tried the porn channels?” Sam chuckled as he shook his head and rubbed his forehead. “What? I mean, the last time he left us a message it was that video...”

“Yeah, I know, Dean, but I’m not desperate enough to spend hours looking at porn sites looking for Gabriel, alright?” Sam sighed.

“Hm,” Dean shrugged. “Well, I might. As long as he likes some Asian Beauties...” He winked as Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel entered the kitchen at that moment. “Morning, Cass. Want anything?” Dean said while opening a pack of bacon.

“You know I don’t eat.” Castiel rasped. 

“Yeah, I just thought maybe some bacon could cheer you up, you look like crap.” Dean joked.

“No, what I need is to find my brother. Gabriel is our only hope at rescuing everyone from apocalypse world AND restoring Heaven. If we don’t find him soon...” 

“Yeah, I get it, Cass. Jack and mom will die, and oh, Heaven will run out of power and send billions of ghosts tumbling down to earth.” Dean said with a serious expression for the first time in the morning. “But look, man… there’s nothing we can do until we find any signs of angel-y activity, okay? So let’s keep an eye out for that but in the meantime… let’s enjoy some bacon.” He winked again. Castiel sighed and sat down next to Sam as Dean took out a skillet. 

“Woahwoahwoah, listen to this...” Sam said without taking his eyes off the computer screen. “There’s this article about a freak storm yesterday. Apparently a bunch of clouds gathered over a playground in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Lightning struck everyone in it, killing a whole bunch of people, including the kids. A witness from a nearby boat said the sky rained blood and that a young boy, quote, ‘glowed with strange blue symbols’ before some men in black suits kidnapped him. Authorities are calling this a freak natural phenomenon and no one is taking the witness seriously.”

“Now, that...” Dean said as he pointed at Sam. “That does sound angel-y. Remember Raphael, Cass? He sure whipped up a storm when he showed up.” He put the slice of bacon he was about to fry back in its package.

“Yes, the power of an archangel can have such an effect on the weather, but… this part about the child and the blood rain? That doesn’t make sense.” Castiel said.

“Worth checking out, either way, no?” Sam shrugged.

“I suppose so, it is the only lead we have.” Castiel said.

“Well, breakfast on the go it is, then.” Dean said while he put the bacon back in the fridge. 

~~

Oliver was bound face-up on a marble slab, his arms and legs were stretched out by a cuff on each corner. There were several white candles lit around him on the floor, and a six pointed star drawn in golden paint on the ceiling above him. He was quietly crying until he heard a heavy metal door opening and closing. Several fluorescent lamps were turned on and the sudden brightness hurt his eyes, but he heard various footsteps approaching.

“Hello, Oliver,” said the voice of a woman. 

The boy slowly unwrinkled his face and adjusted to the light. He saw a blond woman dressed in a suit, just like the two men by her side.  
“Where am I? Who are you? What’s going on?” He asked with rapid breaths.

“Try to calm down, being agitated will only make what’s about to happen worse.” She said.

“What’s going to happen?” He shuddered, being naked in front of these strangers made him feel that much more vulnerable.

“I’ll explain.” The woman smiled and stroked his dark hair. “My name is Naomi, I’m an angel.”

“An angel?” Oliver interrupted her and sighed. “Does that mean you’re here to rescue me?”

“Not quite. See Oliver, you’re going to rescue us, you’re going to rescue Heaven. You have been chosen by fate.” She said.

“I’ll rescue Heaven? But how? What do I have to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything. I’m just hoping you understand why this had to happen to you, why we have to do what we’re about to do to you. Billions of innocent souls are at stake… billions more if you count everyone alive on earth. So I’m sorry, but we don’t have a choice.”

“But… what? What are you talking about lady? What’s going on? What happened at the park? What are you going to do to me?!” Oliver yelled in fear as she turned her back and slowly walked away.

“You may begin, but make sure he survives as long as possible.” She said. She gulped and shed one quick tear before wiping it off.

The two men in suits approached the struggling boy, their eyes turned black, revealing their demonic origin. They took out two triangular silver knives, angel blades, and gently dragged the tips over his small trembling chest. They were sharp enough to cut through his soft child skin easily, and he screamed in pain louder than ever before in his short life. However, he did not bleed, instead white light erupted from the cut and rose like steam toward the six pointed star. The white fog also left his mouth as he wailed, all being absorbed by the symbol above. 

Naomi closed the metal door behind her, silencing Oliver’s screams. Then she took out her own angel blade and looked over at a man in a neon green shirt. “You do not belong here.” She said.

“No, please!” He yelled as seemed startled that he was found. Naomi stabbed him on the chest and he fell, dying on the ground quickly. 

~~

Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived at the scene at dusk; by then the bodies had been removed but the charred floor and the police tape forbidding access still remained. They got off the black impala still dressed on their fake FBI suits, except for Castiel who as always wore his beige coat.

“Alright, so we got nothing but charcoal at the morgue, and our only witness skipped town. I hate to say it man but if we don’t find any leads here we’re gonna have to call it.” Dean said as they walked to the park.

“We’ll find something.” Sam said. “Something like this can’t just happen for no reason. And if there really was a kid who survived...”

“We don’t even know if that guy was telling the truth, and there’s no ID on the bodies yet to know if there’s a missing kid.” Dean argued.  
“Sam, Dean, look...” Castiel said while pointing at an obese man in a red and white striped shirt, kneeling down and crying over a patch of blackened earth.

“Sully?” Sam asked as he hurried his pace toward him.

“Sam! Dean! Oh thank goodness you’re here! It’s so tragic!” The man said as he hugged Sam.

“You know this man?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said as he tapped Sully’s back a few times and let go of his hug.

“Yeah, uh, this was Sam’s imaginary friend when he was a kid.” Dean said.

Castiel looked confused and Sam cleared his throat. “Sully, this is Castiel, he’s an angel. Castiel, this is Sully, he’s a Zanna. They’re Romanian spirits who help troubled kids, usually only the kid can see them so they’re explained away as imaginary friends. Sully was once my friend and then recently I had the chance to help him.”

“Hello mister angel, it’s so nice to meet one of you.” Sully said as he shook Castiel’s hand.

“Uh, likewise.” Castiel said. “Do you know what happened here?”

“Oh it’s so terrible.” Sully started crying again. “I had a call from Hugo, he’s the newest Zanna in our pack. He was assigned to watch over a boy named Matty and… well… Matty… he was hit by the lightning! There was nothing he could do. Then he said one boy survived but he was taken, he followed the kidnappers but he said the kid can’t see him, there’s like some strange magic blocking him.”

“Okay, so does Hugo know where they took the kid? Can you call him now?” Sam asked.

“I’ve kept trying, Sam, but our last call was interrupted, I think they must’ve found him. Oh Sam, we’re not fighters! They must have...” Sully composed himself. “The last thing I got from him was that some black-eyed thugs were torturing the boy. And that they were in some abandoned warehouse near the river.”

Dean sighed. “Demons… dammit, with Crowley gone those things have gotten more brazen. I mean, torturing a kid? What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know, Dean, but we have to rescue that kid.” Sam said.

“Right, let’s go check out every warehouse by the river and Cass you tell us if you see any demons walking around.” Dean said.

“Of course.” Castiel said as everyone got into the car.

Darkness settled in as the sun disappeared under the horizon. In any other case they would’ve gone back to their motel room and rested until the next day, but the news of a child being tortured was something they could not ignore, and something that wouldn’t let them sleep either way. After several stops in places that could’ve been their target, they finally reached one around midnight that alerted Castiel.

“Dean, those are demons.” Castiel said while pointing to several vagrants around the building’s graffiti-covered walls. 

“Then let’s roll.” Dean said as he readied his demon-killing knife and got out of the car. Castiel did the same with his angel blade in hand.

Sam also had an angel blade but he stopped to look back at Sully. “It’s best if you wait here, I know you want what’s best for the kid and to find Hugo but you could get hurt.”

Reluctantly, Sully agreed. “Okay Sam, I don’t want to get in your way.”

“Hey!” Dean yelled at the four demons sitting around a door to the building. “Come and get it!”

The demons’ eyes turned black as they all revealed themselves to be armed with angel blades and rushed at a lone Dean. From the shadows behind several rusted storage bins, Sam and Castiel ambushed them, killing two of them easily. Dean was punched in the face and dropped his blade, but Castiel finished off the demon before he could hurt him. Sam struggled with the last one, but also stabbed him between his ribs.

“They were all armed with angel blades.” Sam said.

“It’s not uncommon for demons to have them.” Castiel said.

“Yeah but not all of them, and definitely not some low level scum like these. Something’s off here.” Dean said.

Once inside they could hear a child crying and screaming, it startled them more than any monster they’d ever faced. 

“Sam, Dean… there’s something radiating great power here.” Castiel said. 

“Whatever it is it’s gonna have to wait until we find the kid.” Dean said. They moved around an empty hallway. 

Castiel then pointed his flashlight at a blood puddle on the floor and a man in a neon green shirt on top of it. “Sam...” He got his attention.

Sam’s light also focused on the corpse. “Must be Hugo… dammit.” 

~~

“AAAAaagh! Pleaaase! I’m begging you! STOP!” Oliver screamed with a now hoarse voice. Several cuts and punctures on his smooth chest and belly were shining with white mist, all of it being suctioned away by the symbol above him. Urine now dripped down the sides of the granite altar. The strange markings on his skin were once again lit with blue light.

“You can beg all you want, little boy, we’re gonna be here for days. Nothing personal, just following...” the demon suddenly groaned and gargled as he was hit in the neck by an airborne angel blade.

The other torturer saw Sam, Dean and Castiel barge in and sought to negotiate his escape. He put the silver blade over the boy’s chest, directly over his heart. “Not one more step! Or the kid dies!” 

They stopped but Dean pointed the demon-killing knife at him. “Listen pal, here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna step away from the kid, you’re gonna tell us what the hell is going on here, and then we’ll make it quick. If you so much as scratch the kid one more time we’ll carve you slowly until you’re nothing but chopped meat.”

“Oh yeah? Then have fun carrying this little naked corpse!” The demon said while making a move to stab Oliver. Sam, who had thrown his angel blade before, shot him several times with his .45 gun. The regular bullets did little damage to the demon, but they pushed him back just enough to let Dean run in and stab him with the knife. 

Sam ran up to Oliver, followed closely by Castiel. “Hey hey hey hey, kid, you’re fine now. We’re here to rescue you.”

Weakly and with semi-closed eyes, Oliver said “thanks.”

Castiel had been analyzing the symbols on the boy’s skin, they were slowly diminishing in brightness. The light and mist from his wounds also died down and started bleeding normally. The angel shook his head and looked at Dean. “Those symbols are Enochian, I recognize them...”

“Oh no, no no no no no…” Sam said as his hands were steadily catching Oliver’s dripping blood. “Guys, he’s bleeding.”

“Cass, what are you waiting for? Heal him!” Dean barked.

“That would be...” Castiel was interrupted.

“...Pointless and dangerous.” Naomi said from the door.

“Naomi...” Castiel growled. “Was this your doing?”

“Listen, I don’t know what the hell is going on here but the kid’s dying, do something!” Dean yelled. 

“The few remaining angels and I found a miracle that could save Heaven.” Naomi said. “Deep in the vault there was an urn with a source of limitless energy, just what we needed to keep it from crumbling.”

“Cass, what’s she talking about?” Sam said as he cradled Oliver and Dean worked on breaking the boy’s restraints. 

“The urn she opened, it contained the holy spirit.” Castiel said. “It is unlimited, raw angelic energy, but once released it will seek out and latch on to a human host… a child with the purest soul it can find.”

“Very good, Castiel, you remember.” Naomi said. “We need this energy desperately, unless you’d want Heaven to collapse and release billions of souls onto the Earth. And unfortunately the only way to harvest it...”

“...Is through the agony of its host.” Castiel said. “The last time there was a plan, a coordinated effort between angels and humans to prepare and select a host. And even then our father was wrathful when he found out. How could you just release it like this?!”

“We don’t have the luxury of time now, Castiel. And if father does come back to smite us? Then at least he will be back, and he’ll fix Heaven, make more of us.” Naomi said. 

“Okay this is fascinating but we’re losing the kid here! Why won’t you heal him?!” Dean roared.

“The energy within him, it’s very volatile. If I try to use my power to heal him I could instead cause a chain reaction that would blow up half the continent or worse.” Castiel said.

“Besides, you shouldn’t worry.” Naomi said. “For the host of the holy spirit, death isn’t permanent. In two or three days their bodies will heal and they’ll come back to life.”

“Oh super, so we just let the kid die?!” Dean screamed.

Oliver looked at Sam with terrified eyes, he tried to reassure the child. “Shh shh, it’s going to be okay, alright? It’s going to be okay, just hang in there.”

“Dean, there is no better option. Even a medical intervention would be useless on someone like him.” Castiel said. “He will appear to be dead for a time but he will come back.”

“No!” Sam held the now lifeless boy tighter and shed several tears. 

Dean picked up a fallen angel blade and glared at Naomi. “Working with demons huh? Some angel you are… I’ll kill you myself.”

“Go ahead, there are less than a dozen of us remaining, Castiel and myself included.” Naomi said. “Kill me and see how much faster Heaven collapses, even with the energy we gathered here. And yes, I hate working with demons but they’re the only creatures with the stomach to do this.”

“What did you offer them? Why would demons want to help Heaven?” Castiel asked while moving the granite altar with one leg, revealing a bloody pentagram underneath. “You didn’t.”

“I couldn’t exactly enlist the help of an angel squadron Castiel, we’re all busy trying to maintain Heaven. I reached out for some of the few remaining Crowley loyalists and offered them a portion of the harvest.” Naomi said. 

“Great, so if we can’t kill you, I’m just going to make you wish we could.” Dean said. 

“I don’t think so, Dean.” Naomi said. “You see, now that you’ve killed the demons in charge of this, it will fall on to you to harvest the energy. If you don’t...”

“Blah blah, Heaven fails, blah blah...” Dean said. 

“Well if the prospect of a billion confused, angry ghosts lashing out at the living doesn’t scare you, then maybe this will...” Naomi smirked. “This host of the holy spirit wasn’t strengthened or prepared for it in any way. If its energy levels are not kept low constantly...”

“...The vessel could fail and explode with a force many times worse than the strongest nuclear bomb.” Castiel said.

“Exactly.” Naomi said. “So, Dean, Sam, Castiel. Congratulations, you’re now the caretakers of the vessel and the holy spirit. You’ll have your hands too full with him to worry about me or the other angels. I suggest you send his energy our way unless you want a ghost apocalypse. Goodbye!” Naomi slammed the door shut. 

“No!” Dean ran and found the door stuck. Castiel went over to help him while Sam found a nearby dusty blanket over some crates and swaddled Oliver’s bare body with it. 

~~

They opened the door with the help of Castiel’s divine strength combined with Dean’s brawn. Sully was crushed by the news about Hugo’s death and the boy’s situation, he offered his help but Sam convinced him to go back to the kids he was currently in charge of. They stashed Oliver’s small body in the trunk of the impala and went back home to the Men of Letters bunker. Sam carefully put Oliver in the bed of a guest room and over the next couple of days they dedicated themselves to scouring the dusty books and archives their predecessors had accumulated for anything containing helpful information about the Holy Spirit and its host. 

Dean leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes as he sighed. “Anyone find anything yet?”

“Same answer I gave you 30 minutes ago.” Sam said.

“Sam, Dean, you should be prepared… that child will awaken soon and when he does we will have to monitor his power levels… when he is nearing capacity we...” Castiel said.

“We’re not torturing a kid, okay? Not happening.” Dean said. 

“We won’t have a choice if the time comes, not unless you’re ready to sacrifice about half of all life on this continent.” Castiel said.

“Look, there has to be another way.” Sam said. “Some other method of draining his energy, or a way to power him down for good.”

“He can’t be powered down.” Castiel said. “The Holy Spirit is part of his body and soul now. Removing it would kill him.”

Sam felt a presence behind him, he looked and saw Oliver dressed in the slightly over-sized clothes Dean had bought for him. “Hey kid, you’re awake.” Everyone saw the small boy now.

“Where am I?” Oliver asked.

“You’re in a safe place now.” Sam stood up and slowly walked over to him, both hands up. “No one is going to hurt you here, I promise.”

“But that man said he would.” Oliver said as he looked at Castiel, who in turn rolled his eyes in shame and frustration.

“No no, that won’t happen.” Sam said.

“Because we’re going to find a way to fix whatever the angels did to you.” Dean said.

By now Sam had his arm around Oliver’s tiny shoulders and gently guided him to an empty chair at the table surrounded by bookshelves. “How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Does anything hurt?”

“I’m okay… and a little hungry I guess. Nothing hurts...” Oliver said as he became contemplative.

“Alright, I’ll go make that kid some breakfast.” Dean said as he left toward the kitchen.

“I’m Sam, that was my brother Dean. This is Castiel, he’s an angel but he’s one of the good ones. What is your name?”

“I’m Oliver… oh god… my family… my parents… Matty...” Oliver began to cry.

“I’m sorry Oliver.” Sam said while hugging him. “Do you have anyone else who might be looking for you?”

“No… my grandparents all passed away, and my mom didn’t have any brothers or sisters. My dad, my uncle and my mom, they’re all… I’m all alone!” Oliver sobbed.

“No you’re not. We’re going to take care of you, okay? You can be our little brother now.” Sam said as he held him closer. 

Sam soothed the child for several minutes while Castiel remained in shameful silence, not even daring to look at the boy that he would be willing to hurt if it meant saving the Winchesters. Dean returned with some fried bacon, pancakes and a can of coke. Oliver stopped crying for a while and ate, asking about what happened to him. Castiel, Sam and Dean did their best to explain everything to him, being as honest and transparent as they could. 

“And… and… how long until...” Oliver stuttered. “How long until you have to cut me again?” He asked while looking at the silent Castiel.”

“No, I told you, Oliver, that’s not going to happen we’ll find...” Sam was interrupted by the kid.

“But if you don’t find anything… how long?” He asked again.

“To answer that question, you need to remove your pants and underwear.” Castiel said. 

“What the hell, Cass?” Dean grimaced.

“I know humans are upset by nudity, particularly child nudity, but I had a look at the Enochian letters on his body when he was dormant. The symbol that starts glowing brighter as his power grows… it’s in his scrotum.” Castiel explained. 

Dean held his forehead and Sam wiped his face. “Great...” Dean slapped the table. Oliver blushed deeply.

Castiel rolled his eyes again. “Sam, Dean, I know I was human only for a short time, but even I can tell that the more uncomfortable you are, the more uncomfortable he will be. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Oliver, your body is just like anyone else’s at your stage of maturity.”

“It’s okay, Ollie, you have nothing we haven’t seen. I mean, we’re all dudes here, right?” Dean said after clearing his throat. 

“I guess so.” Oliver stammered and unbuttoned his shorts, and then pulled them down along with his briefs. The soft and tight skin of his scrotum did indeed have a faintly shining mark in the middle of his two little hairless balls. The boy’s face was suddenly sweaty and red as he felt everyone’s eyes looking at his intimate parts.

“I’d say we have about 24 hours, but this kind of power can be unpredictable, there could be sudden surges. If any of the symbols, especially that one, begin to burn, you need to tell us right away.” Castiel said. “In fact, it would be even better if you remained without clothing over your genitals indefinitely.”

“You… we’re not going to have a naked kid around the bunker, Cass” Sam said, also blushing slightly. 

“Yeah, no way.” Dean said. 

Oliver sheepishly pulled up his shorts and underwear. “I’ll tell you.” He said.

“Very well, but be warned, I’m not sure about this but it’s possible the power of the symbols might burn away any textiles regardless.” Castiel said.

“Oh we’re so gonna be getting a visit from the FBI, aren’t we?” Dean said with a nervous smile.

“Yep, probably.” Sam said.

Oliver cast nervous glances at everyone. Dean took him away to a room with a TV and left him watching Lord of the Rings while they went back to work, desperately looking for a way to spare him the pain of his next draining. 12 hours later, they were still making progress far too slowly.

“Alright, thanks Rowena.” Sam said before he hung up his cellphone. He took his tired eyes off of his laptop screen and rubbed his hands on his face.

“She say anything useful?” Dean asked while sipping coffee in front of two open tomes.

“Actually, kind of.” Sam said. “She didn’t know much about the Holy Spirit itself, but she suggested that if it’s tied to his vitality… maybe we can try a life stealing spell, normally too dangerous to use especially on a kid, but if he’s got all this excess juice...”

“I don’t like it, but it could work.” Dean shrugged.

“No, it’s far too risky.” Castiel said.

“Cass, if the kid can’t really die, then maybe this is more humane than the alternative.” Sam said.

“That is not what I mean, it’s risky for us. It’s just like my healing energy, any magic cast on him could react unexpectedly with his supercharged soul and set off a catastrophic explosion.” Castiel said.

“Well, Cass, maybe it’s a risk worth taking if it saves a kid from being tortured.” Dean said.

“Do you think the millions of people who would die would agree with you?” Castiel asked.

“Guys...” Oliver said from the hallway, drawing everyone’s eyes. His clothes were turning to dust, the symbols all over his body were glowing dimly, except for the one on his scrotum which was far more luminous. “Guys… it suddenly burned and… and… it’s okay. I understand what… what you have to do to me.”

“No no, listen, we’re going to figure this out, okay?” Dean said.

“Dean, there’s little time left.” Castiel said. “Obviously his power surged suddenly.”

“Alright, how much time?” Dean asked.

“Three, maybe four hours.” Castiel said while he closely examined Oliver’s testicles, who was blushing deeply when the angel walked up to him and held his balls. “That’s if there’s not another random surge.”

“Okay, so just give us an hour, okay?” Sam asked.

“I’ll try to wait that long but I’m taking him to his bedroom now.” Castiel said. “If there is an sudden spike I’ll have seconds to act.”

“Guys… I’m really scared.” Oliver sobbed. “But I don’t want to hurt people.”

“We’ll help you, Ollie.” Sam said. “There has to be something to help you around here, we won’t stop until we find it.”

About 40 minutes of desperate skimming through countless texts followed. Sam then grabbed his head and rubbed his temples.

“Oh no...” Sam grumbled.

“What is it? Did you find anything?” Dean asked.

“Sort of… this is a book about Hindu energy manipulation techniques. There is something here about draining energy from someone with no magic involved...”

“Alright! Great! We can try that...” Dean said.

“But...” Sam said as he wiped his face, blushing.

“But what?” Dean said while glaring at him.

“It’s a Tantric technique… Tantra, that means sexual techniques. And this requires the manipulation of the male sex member. Turns out that stimulating it until… climax, releases energy from the body.”

“Woah, wait… you can’t be serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t, Dean.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. “So what? Our only options are to torture the kid or molest him?”

“Pretty much.” Sam said while looking down in shame. “At least for now.”

“No, no, there has to be something else.” Dean said. 

“Sam, Dean!” Castiel yelled as he came back in a hurry. “It’s increasing faster than expected, I will have to perform the painful harvest now unless you have something.”

“We might...” Sam said.

After explaining what they found to Castiel, they headed back to Oliver’s room and observed him from the door. The symbols on his body were all lit now, he squirmed with discomfort as if they burned him.

“So… do we explain to him how to jack off?” Dean asked.

“No.” Castiel said. “If this technique works it has to be done slowly and steadily. If he released too much too quickly it could be disastrous.”

“Oh great, so one of us has to jack him off?” Dean groaned. 

“I’ll do it.” Castiel said. “But you should also enter and watch how it’s done.”

“What? Cass that’s really not a good idea, think about how uncomfortable the poor kid would be.” Dean said. 

“It is important that everyone learns this procedure in case I’m ever missing. This will have to be done regularly and unless you want to entrust a child with maintaining the power of several thermonuclear bombs, one of us will have to always be around and do it until we find a better way.” Castiel said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other’s sweaty, blushing faces and gulped. Without another word all three men entered the naked child’s bedroom. The brothers sat in some chairs they dragged by the bed and Castiel sat by Oliver’s legs.

“Did you find another way?” Oliver asked, whimpering from the pain of the lit symbols.

“Yes, Ollie.” Sam said with a forced smile. “It will be uncomfortable, embarrassing even, but it won’t hurt at all.”

“Yeah, and you can just relax and let us do the work.” Dean said.

“Okay, but what do you mean about it being embarrassing?” Oliver asked, already being self-conscious about being naked in front of three clothed adults.

“I will massage your penis and the divine energy should be released through it.” Castiel said.

“Huh? W-wait, what? My… penis? M… massaged?” Oliver asked and got no answer. “But, why?”

“Because it’s one of your body’s energy release points. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt at all.” Castiel said. “In fact, if you relax and overcome your embarrassment, you should find it quite pleasant.”

Oliver blushed so hard the rushing blood in his head made a hissing sound in his ears. “Okay, okay, if it’s that or get cut and die again, I guess it’s fine.” The boy said while he rubbed his open hands on his red hot face. 

“I’m sorry but the first few times this might be even more embarrassing because Sam and Dean must watch carefully.” Castiel explained. “After that this can become more private and comfortable. It’s just that handling the energy release this way is something that hasn’t been tried before, and everything we learn must be carefully noted.”

“It’s okay, just start already, please...” Oliver said, still not taking his hands off his face. He was still feeling numb and empty over the loss of his family and the sudden breaking of his life as he knew it, so it was in a way easier to be resigned to his fate.

Castiel ran his strong hands up from Oliver’s thin calves and continued past his knees, carefully and tenderly sinking his fingers into his soft, milky thighs. “For a tantric release, it is important to stimulate the entire body, this will make his life-force flow and move around with ease.” He lingered near his scrotum, still glowing with the brightest blue symbol, but he didn’t touch it yet. “You must try to arouse him without any direct touch on his genitals at first, this will ensure the energy is directed towards his groin.”

It was too much for Oliver to handle. Being seen naked by three strangers, then being touched by one and on top of that being talked about like he was some doll in a demonstration made him sob. He could hide his tears since his hands hadn’t left his face but not his whimpers.

“Oliver, if you tense up and cry this won’t work.” Castiel said.

“Cass...” Sam said as he stood up. “It’s okay, I think I’ve got the idea. Whole body stimulation, slow arousal, steady draining, right? So why don’t you let me try and you can just, you know, supervise me… quietly.”

Castiel looked confused and then Dean stood up, too. “And uh, I think I can skip this one. I’ll watch and learn next time, alright?” He said as he left.

“Dean, I...” Castiel didn’t finish before he disappeared. “Alright, Sam, clearly I’m not cut out for this. We’ll do what you say.”

Castiel sat down in one of the chairs and Sam sat next to Oliver’s bare chest, still trembling and heaving as he kept weeping in shame. “Hey, Ollie...” Sam said in his most soothing voice as he began rubbing the creamy skin between the preteen’s rosy nipples. “We’re going to get you through this, alright? Don’t be scared, and don’t be ashamed. I can’t imagine how much pain you’re in, or how uncomfortable this feels, but you know what? You already went through the worst of this, being tortured by demons. This is nothing in comparison, I promise we’ll all get used to it and we’ll take care of you.”

Sam tenderly grabbed the boy’s wrists and slowly moved them away from his face. He made contact with his shiny amber eyes and smiled at him. After he cleaned up Oliver’s moist face with the cuff of his jacket, Sam ran his fingers through Oliver’s hair, making him sigh. After a few seconds, Oliver smiled back. “I’m sorry, I’ll relax now.” He said.

“It’s alright, you’re very brave. Now just close your eyes, take deep breaths and relax every muscle. I’ll take it from here, and I promise nothing will hurt, in fact I’ll make sure it feels good. That’s right, I’ll make you feel so good you’ll actually look forward to this.” Sam said before tapping Oliver’s arm twice and making him giggle.

Sam began by running his hands through Oliver’s black hair again, then slowly coming down to his cheeks, cupping them both and wiggling his thumbs under his young eyes until they closed. Then he continued down towards his fragile neck, very gingerly massaging its side muscles until he reached the shoulders. He squeezed the muscles very lightly and let go several times, and then he worked with both on his hands on Oliver’s left arm. Gripping and releasing the delicate limb until he got to his fine hand and dainty fingers. Using his thumbs he pressed on several points on his palm and then he stretched his fingers before setting his arm down next to his belly. Sam gave his other arm the same treatment before finally focusing on his pale chest, now rising and falling slowly.

“You may start to feel some tingling around your penis and it might get hard. That’s good, let it happen, I will make sure nothing bad happens.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Oliver whispered with his eyes closed. After Sam’s relaxing routine on his shoulders and arms, he had nearly fallen asleep and the burning sensation of the symbols was like a faraway hissing. 

Sam used two fingers to trace a circle around the areola of his nipples, timidly pressing on the spongy tissue before rolling the nipple tips between his fingers. Oliver whined and sighed at the same time; he didn’t tense up or cry so Sam thought that was a great sign. He caressed his ribs and belly just hard enough to avoid tickling him, but no where near enough pressure to make it painful. When he got to his navel, he leaned down and kissed its rim a few times. This did make Oliver snicker and bend his knees, but it also made his hairless pecker rise. He was semi-erect when Sam stopped, drooping like a half-cooked shrimp. 

“Cass, should I begin now?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I think this is enough.” Castiel said.

“Ollie, relax for me and don’t be afraid of any weird feelings, okay? It might feel like you’re gonna pee at one point, just let it happen, don’t worry about anything.” Sam said while he brushed his sweet milky thighs.

“Mmmhmm...” Oliver said as he nodded and looked at Sam, then he closed his eyes again.

Sam circled his shining scrotum and pressed around the base of his leaning tween dick. Sam had stopped thinking about the taboo of what he was about to do and started having feelings of love and tenderness, similar to what he’d feel when petting a sleeping puppy. He used two fingers to fondly push down on the soft skin around the root of the tiny penis, which in turn pulled down the foreskin just enough to reveal the slit of a shiny glans. This made the little member harden, and with that a wiry stream of white vapor rose from the boy’s urethra and was absorbed the the golden symbol that had been previously painted on the ceiling.

“Excellent, Sam, it’s working. Just keep the stimulation slow and steady.” Castiel whispered.

With three fingers as if grabbing a pencil, Sam gripped the middle of Oliver’s boyish wiener and stroked it as lightly as he could. The fact that the touch was so delicate, almost airy, let Oliver focus on the feeling of his own foreskin rolling up and down on his sensitive head, which had barely been touched in his short life. The raw arousal he felt made him tense every muscle, and draw in a sudden breath through his teeth but this was now a good sign. The stream of white energy leaving his penis intensified, a sudden spark shocked Sam’s arm.

“Easy, Sam, slow down a bit.” Castiel said.

That was not what Oliver wanted to hear now, the pleasure he was feeling made him wish he’d speed up and tighten his grip but he couldn’t articulate that while his young brain tried to process the emotions and sensations of his very first masturbation. Sam quickly recovered and got back to his feather-like touch. The edge of his glans was visible even under his foreskin, the most sensitive area of the penis... and for Oliver’s virgin pecker, even while it was covered by the silky foreskin, it was doubly so. Sam made a ring shape with his thumb and index finger and being as careful as he could be he ran it down the glans edge over his foreskin. Oliver moaned and instinctively thrust his hip upward, letting even more energy vapor our, which by now was like a solid white rope leading to the ceiling. 

“S-Sam I think I’m gonna…!” Oliver squealed.

“It’s okay, just relax and let your body release it when it’s ready.” Sam said while keeping up the strokes. He caressed Oliver’s quivering, sweaty thighs at the same time.

The symbol on the boy’s scrotum glowed with great intensity just before he gasped and clenched his fists. Along with the three or four spurts of clear preteen cum, several energy missiles shot upwards like white fireworks. The boy’s markings died down as he sighed and sank into the mattress. 

“He’s… he’s as drained as he can be while staying alive.” Castiel said. 

“Great, how long does that buy us?” Sam asked. 

“A day, maybe two at most. Less time than it took him to resurrect.” Castiel said.

Sam ran his fingers through Oliver’s messy, sweaty forehead to clear away his hair. “Looks like we’ll have to do this daily until we find a better solution. And we will, alright? We won’t rest until we can turn you into a regular kid again.”

Oliver’s face got flushed again. “It’s really embarrassing but I think I can get used to it… and if it helps to keep Heaven running… maybe it’s not so bad.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Castiel said. “But those sigils on your skin, they seem to burn away any clothes at random times… you realize you may not be able to wear anything ever again? You’d have to stay here in the bunker, or you’d only be inviting trouble.”

Sam stayed quiet, blushing himself at the prospect of having to care for a naked boy for the foreseeable future. Oliver seemed contemplative for a moment before looking back at Castiel and Sam. “Then I’m gonna need tons of videogames.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, you got it, Ollie. Maybe we’ll look into getting you a VR headset sometime.”

The sound of a beer bottle opening by the door caught everyone’s attention. “Or we could hide him in the trunk of the car and find a nudist resort from time to time.” Dean shrugged as he smirked and then winked.


End file.
